The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *Devious Diesel: (To AiAi) Look at that disgusting display. *AiAi: (Enthusiastically) Yes, sir! (MeeMe continues to dance, but pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Diesel's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Diesel yanks the handkerchief off his head.) *Filburt: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE! NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE! NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS! You all remember last year's king!?! (Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches loudly) *Filburt: SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING (Duck is watching from far above) *Duck: Hey! *Filburt: FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS! WHY? *Crowd: TOPSY TURVY! *Filburt: UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS! *Crowd: TOPSY TURVY! *Filburt: YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS! *Crowd: PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY! (Filburt has been pulling contestants onto the stage. MeeMee pulls Bernard to the stage. MeeMee works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until MeeMee reaches Bernard. She tries to pull Bernard's mask off, but soon realises that it's not a mask.) *Man 1: That's no mask! *Woman 1: It's his face! *Woman 2: He's hideous! *Man 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame! (Bernard, realising that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Diesel realises that the only man left standing on stage is Bernard. Filburt trying to keep things festive, jumps in.) *Filburt: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Bernard, the hunchback of Notre Dame! (Upon hearing Filburt, the crowd once again grows festive, and Filburt crowns Bernard the King of Fools) *Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN *Filburt: HAIL TO THE KING! *Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN *Filburt: OH WHAT A KING! Crowd: ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN *Filburt: GIRLS, GIVE A KISS *Crowd: ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY *Filburt: WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS All: AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN' FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY) (MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY! (From above, the Gargoyles whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, the crowd chants "Mr. Bernard!" To the side, S.C.Ruffey and the Spiteful Breakvan are watching) *Guard 1: You think he's ugly now? Watch this! (throws a tomato at Bernard, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet.) *Guard 2: Now that's ugly! *Guard 3: (Mockingly) Hail to the king! (throws another tomato. Soon, Bernard is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Bernard is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Diesel watching and shouts for help.) *Bernard: Master! Master, please! Help me! (AiAi has seen enough) *AiAi: Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty. *Devious Diesel: In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here. (As soon as he's said this, the crowd gasps and goes silent. AiAi and Diesel look up to the stage and see MeeMee ascending the steps. She kneels next to Bernard) *MeeMee: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. *Devious Diesel: You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once! *MeeMee: Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature. *Devious DieseLl: I forbid it! (MeeMee whips out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Bernard) You dare to defy me?! *MeeMee: You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help. *Devious Diesel: (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) Silence! *MeeMee: Justice! *Devious Diesel: Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence. *MeeMee: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you! *Devious Diesel: Captain AiAi! Arrest her. (AiAi motions for his guards to move in and arrest MeeMee. They surround the stage.) *MeeMee: Now, let's see. (Counting the guards) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do? (now begins to worry, but disappears in an explosion of smoke) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts